Spicy Gluten/Story
Fondness Story I. Similarity If people who are similar do not become friends, they will become people who hate each other. I looked at the guy who stopped me. I don’t know why the words that the Sweet Tofu said were in my mind. Seen in the direction of her fingers is a dead village, from which she knows her purpose. "I want to save this village, but only I am not enough. You are also the spirit of human calling." I looked at her firm look and remembered the past myself. My old eyes are also so naive and ridiculous. I looked at the old man in the rock pile not far behind her, smoking a pipe, wearing a gold silk unilateral glasses as if sitting in the chair of the Taishi, as a leisurely guy, raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you ask him for help, his strength should be stronger than me." However, she did not wait for a little embarrassing, she answered my question. The breath that was originally hidden in the neighborhood suddenly surrounded us. A few skinny villagers trembled close to us, and the innocent guy in front of him wanted to turn around and hold the old man who was about to fall. After the long whip in the hand was swept, the traces of the crack on the ground were enough to scare off the villagers. And the shackles hidden in their eyes in their eyes made me confirm my guess. Those people will definitely hurt her. Absolutely. "Don't help them, you will regret it." "No matter whether I regret it or not, human beings always call me to the existence of this world. Although there are many black parts in human history, I believe there will be a side that is worthy of being passed down. Even for this possibility, I can't ignore them." After the guy finished the sentence, he didn’t go back to the group of obviously unscrupulous villagers. I looked at her slender back and suddenly raised a lot of irritability. Suddenly remembered the simple guy who met on the snowy mountain before. The current spirit is so naive. Really, a group of idiots. II. Companion I have several companions. They are brought back to this rare and clean place by Boston Lobster. Often confused with my younger brother, responsible for helping us treat Sweet Tofu. And Boston Lobster who brought me back here to find the meaning of living again. "Ah, Spicy Gluten, you are back~ Did you bring back the medicine that I asked for?" "Yeah, I will give it to you a while, and Boston Lobster's wine." "Okay, thank you. Yes, I heard that another village was ruined by the cult in the past two days and on your way back you saw it." The action of putting the medicine into the cupboard was slightly stagnant, but Sweet Tofu did not stop talking. "It is said that they also arrested the spirits who wanted to help them... oh... it is said to be a sacrifice." The tone of Sweet Tofu seems to be a joke. "These humans still believe in it~ Heehee, after all, our existence has been able to subvert their perception of it." I have no reaction to this. "It seems it will be sent somewhere~ I haven’t investigated it yet, but since it's all the companions who have been betrayed..." "Oh, that guy has no value in saving her at all, and there's no need to save her." I interrupted Sweet Tofu, and I know what he will say next. I hope that the stupid guy will be able to remember for a long time after this time. Then I left the house. "A companion who has been betrayed..." I couldn't help but repeat what Sweet Tofu had just said. Oh, it’s superfluous, obviously it’s just a reminder of redundant things. It was a very ordinary afternoon, and there was nothing special about the breeze and the sun. There is no heavy rain, and there is no weird sky. The scene in front of me is beginning to blur, but the temperature in my arms can't let go anyway. However, when I woke up again, the wounds on my body were still contaminated with the sand on the ground. Even if you just sprinkle some powder on it, you will feel the dull pain when the body is run over by a heavy object. When I turned back to God, my eyes were facing Boston Lobster that was sitting outside and watching the sky while drinking. "Oh, you are awake." "...Did you save me, and then I...the one I'm carrying." "The young one, she was already dead when I saw you, but even if she didn't die, I wouldn't save her." From the process of communicating with him, I knew that this person in front of me was Boston Lobster. He hates mankind, but he has a friendship with food souls. Regardless if they are friend or foe, as long as he believes that there is a valuable food soul, he will save it. Overbearing and stubborn, but has their own beliefs. He stopped me when I wanted to leave. "Hey, where are you going, do you have a place to go?" His direct words that did not care about my mood, let my heart trembled. Yes, I have no place to go. My final return has also been maimed by those human beings. Then, where should I go? "Oh, look at the human body that you were holding at that time. She was also killed by humans. How about, do you want to come with me, that human child, should not exist. I will make them disappear, and at that time, your vendetta will be reported." For me at that time, the red figure I looked back at, and the confident and proud smile on his face, and the hand that extended to me, were a cloud of bright red fire in the dark world before my eyes. III. Famine The human world has always had all kinds of disasters. In addition to the man-made disasters that they bring themselves, there are also natural disasters that continually take their lives. This year, the continuous heavy rain brought floods that are enough to destroy the villages and cities. After the flood, the dead animals and the flooded land quickly spread a disaster of famine. I have been out with Boston Lobster several times, second only to the tragic scene of the war. The broken corpse and the bark that was pulled out, and the human beings who stretch out their bony hands in an attempt to catch something. So I can't imagine, what kind of obsession, in order to make this skinny child in front of me in the eyes of humans come back to this war-stricken land to find life. Maybe it's because this child is too thin, so their eyes are extraordinarily big. The big, bright eyes looked at this fertile land full of disbelief. The next moment, the weak one who seemed like they would faint at any time pounced into the creek and grabbed a small fish at a speed I didn't even think of, taking a bite without stopping. Looking at him with a mouthful of blood, I don't think I can continue this way. Accompanied by a violent whip, it brings a fierce wind. The bamboo leaves rolled up by the wind whipped his cheeks and gave him a shallow cut on his cheek. Obviously the scared child looked in my direction, and the kind of fear in their eyes gave me an inexplicable satisfaction. The human creature, they should look at us with such eyes at the power they don't have. "Get out, or die here." At some point, his thin face, with no impurities, suddenly coincided with the eyes of the past. And this distraction, let the whip that should have fallen on him fall to his feet. Sweet Tofu, not far away, heard the sound of our rattle and came over. "With such a small child, how did you get here?" "You... are you the monsters who live here! I! I! I wanted to come! Ask you to avenge me!" It is human beings, no matter how young, are always like this. I heard Sweet Tofu's voice, probably because he remembered his brother. "Revenge?" "Yes! Please beg you!" "Why should we help you?" "You do anything you can, and my life is yours! Just revenge! Those people! Unworthy of life!" The depth of hatred in the child’s eyes is something I have never seen before. Even in the eyes of adults, there is no such deep hatred. But this has nothing to do with me, and I don't want to listen anymore. And, soon, Boston Lobster should be back. He won't let this child live. "What's the life of a piece of crap like you? Get out of here. When I see you again, I will kill you." Originally standing on the sidelines and wanting to tease Sweet Tofu to appear like I'm not interested, and then he followed me away from the bamboo forest. IV. Humanity However what I didn't expect was. I will see the child again. Boston Lobster says to always bring something back, whether it's wine or refreshments, or you'll bring back some injuries. But this time he used crab claws to carry the back of the little devil who had just been driven away. Even Sweet Tofu is a little surprised, why the human hating Boston Lobster would bring him into their residence. "Tell me, why are you asking for help in killing? Who are you going to kill?" It can be seen from the expression of the mouth of Boston Lobster, that his mood is not bad. The child in front of him took a deep breath after being set down, and slowly uttered a very cliché story. The struggle between human beings is always ugly and disgusting. The child's sister has amazing talent, she can use some strange power to treat other people's injuries, but this ability is for a family without power in the troubled country. Can only be said to be doom characters. His sister loves humanity, so she exhausted all her power to save all the people she can save, but others nevertheless always know how to be gluttonous. (TL note: my guess is they took everything from her without giving back) In the case where they are unable to reach their wishes, there is only threat, intimidation, and coercion. The original harmonious family was suddenly fragmented, and the gentle sister had fallen into madness. Until the death, the pair of eyes that had lost their eyes continued to overflow like tears of blood water. She cried in her brother's thin arms, screaming and cursing her most loved humanity. She did her best to inject her strength into the body of her brother. This gave him the possibility to come here, with a cursing-like reverberation echoing in the hearts of young children. "Those people, greedy, ignorant, and unsatisfied, should not continue to exist." The words of this child suddenly coincided with the man in my memory. The same common birth yet they have extraordinary ability, and loved humanity. In the end, it was betrayed by human beings. Left behind, is only the deep unwillingness and bitter hate. And those who loved them, they stayed in this world and inherited their hate, their grievances, their unwillingness, after all the reason is swept away by hate, the only remaining left is the desire for revenge. . "Ha ha ha ha ha! Well said! In this case, I can't give you a chance. Spicy Gluten! He will give it to you! I look forward to the day when humans and humans who hate humans are killing each other." If this is the case, the time to instruct this waste is not in vain. V. Spicy Gluten The place where Spicy Gluten was summoned was a small village that could not be more ordinary. And her servant, is also an ordinary girl with ordinary smile and sweet smile. A timid but strong girl. The girl was an orphan, so the appearance of Spicy Gluten makes her slightly lonely life no longer so simple. And girls are irreplaceable for the first-generation Spicy Gluten This ordinary village can not be more ordinary, naturally there has not been a rumor of the servant as the same character. The girl is the first and last. Since the girl summoned the Spicy Gluten, the village has changed, and the villagers who used to turn a blind eye to the girl have become more kind. The girl who realized her changes, also began to bear the ineffable responsibility on her thin shoulders. She is a servant, and she warned to protect the people she loved. Not only the fallen angels, but even the wild boars and crows that invade the crops have become the responsibility of this girl. At that time, there were not many spirits in the whole land. The girls were even sent to other villages by the village chief as mercenaries for their benefit, fighting the monsters. Day after day, the body of Spicy Gluten waving her own whip gradually weakened. The girl did not want to let Spicy Gluten continue this way, and she took the courage to raise her opinion. As a result, the girl who can no longer create value for the village was sent to the Institute as a research object for the human beings who were able to summon food souls. After Spicy Gluten regained her strength in the place where the girl hid her, she found the girl who could no longer see the original. The cruel experiment of not seeing the day makes the originally gentle girl screaming sharply with even a little stimulation, and even the proximity of Spicy Gluten scared her to a state of out of control. The beautiful braid made by Spicy Gluten have also been shaved away for the experiments. The words of resentment that were spit out in the mouth of a girl who originally would not talk back, makes her seem to have changed into another person. Even still, there is no way for Spicy Gluten not to recognize that she is the servant in her memory. She tried to escape with the girl, but the girl's body was broken. After leaving the instrument that supported her life, under her favorite clear sky, her mouth murmured the curse of those who had had goodwill and left the world. Spicy Gluten looked at the sunny sky after a few days of heavy rain, and there was some disappointment. When Spicy Gluten came back again, the whip in her hand snapped at the foot of the boy who was shaking because of the weight on his body. "Little one, but I will hand you over to me. If you don't obey, you will be punished. Oh, stand up!" Category:Food Soul Story